


Stimulation

by furious_hope



Series: Daily(ish) femslash [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: The Doctor remains behind in the plane with the Solitract, but Missy cannot be content in any Universe without the Doctor.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: Daily(ish) femslash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be smutty (probably in Chapter 3), but also just a chance to write Missy and Thirteen interacting. I also think basically any iteration of the Master would be fundamentally furious at the idea of the Doctor leaving the universe to save it, without warning.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT for new season [Funnily enough I wrote this just before (maybe two days? I was anticipating the new season) the episode with the appearance of Dhawan!Master. He seems like a really brilliant Master so far, but I also really wanted to see Thirteen and Missy interact, so decide to go ahead with this anyway.]

The Doctor puttered around a little with the make shift tools she’d constructed from the contents of her pockets. A tower of biscuit wrappers, tiny data chips, a few books and a soldering board teetered and then fell. It made no noise in the empty whiteness. The Solitract had provided enough interest for a few weeks, but then they’d both lost any context with which to converse. She was alone here. She’d tried to understand, and the Solitract had wanted to know of their universe as well, but it was draining in the whiteness. Her current regeneration craved stimulation, she needed something real, something visceral. She could still taste the trace of the Norwegian earth in her tastebuds, and she’d been tinkering with Rassilon’s Chaos Theorem, but it wasn’t enough. She knew, in a part of her mind she was frantically ignoring, that she wasn’t going to manage for much longer. Even her sense of time, a Time Lady’s most delicate instrument, was going haywire in this strange anti-universe of blankness. She didn’t know how long she had been here, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

All said, when the lilting voice rang out in that echoing space, she sprang up, and her mind lit up. Some part of her was angry, Missy had left them, had run away and died. But her entire being felt so bored that she was withering from it, and lonely, so lonely.

When the familiar figure appeared, she clung to her, all pride discarded for the chance to feel. Missy said something that sounded mocking but was angry, so angry, she wasn’t even shielding, the force of her considerable anger pushing pushing. The Doctor could only warm herself in the heat of it, even as she burned.

—-

Missy had felt the unspeakable sundering like a thunderclap: instantaneous and devastating. Suddenly, the Doctor was not there. The universe felt hostile, and some hidden childish part of her that she hadn’t even known existed made of the remnants of Koschei cried that it wasn’t fair, they couldn’t take Thete away from her. And then the anger came. If the stupid little brat had tried to leave, for one of her stupid companions, for some tiny insignificant humans, she wouldn’t allow it. The Doctor didn’t get to do that, didn’t get to leave. The Doctor was hers.

The anger kept her focussed, and she was able to track down where the Doctor left from using some technologically simple but fiendishly difficult to find disturbance trackers, obtained using bribery and threats and murder. She didn’t have time for games and artifice. She was getting the Doctor back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missy is ridiculously deceitful to herself some of the time. This chapter is slightly filler-ish and doesn't get as far as I wanted but I've put it up anyway so I keep working on it. Hope you enjoy nevertheless!

The Doctor clinging to her so hopelessly was somewhat affecting, Missy could admit, if only to herself, but it wasn’t sufficient to abate her ire. The Doctor had tried to leave her. Oh not that the little fool would ever admit such a thing! She would say it had nothing to with Missy, that she had to save people. Even now, she was babbling some such pointless excuse. As though dismissing Missy’s importance to her was in any way appropriate or a good idea. Missy thought about suppressing her anger, but instead let it flow over the Doctor in waves, and smirked at the way the Doctor winced, her blond hair flopping over her forehead mournfully.

This newest regeneration reminded her a little of the Doctor’s fifth, hopeful and righteous and youthful looking. Her eyes were suffused with desperate loneliness, and her mind seemed to be in disarray. No little pets around the place, and nothing else either - Missy could see how such a situation might derange the Doctor a little, she’d never functioned well without company. Missy herself was self-sufficient in a way the Doctor could never hope to achieve.

She stroked down the Doctor's face, enjoying the way she turned towards her palm greedily following the contact. Pretending disinterest, she turned away and checked the dial of the somewhat substandard inter-dimensional transporter she had used to follow the Doctor here. She could see the Doctor peering at her out of the corner of her eye. It was blinking balefully into the empty whiteness, and required approximately an earth day to recharge. (She wanted to be annoyed that the Doctor had influenced her so far that the chronological system of a muddy little ball in the most uninteresting corner of the universe was the one she automatically measured by, but she knew she would humiliate herself far worse for the Doctor, and pushed the thought from her mind.) 

Meanwhile, the Doctor had pulled herself up from ground, and was now brushing herself off. "Right then, this'll be an adventure, wouldn't it?" She grinned brightly, an expression Missy always wanted to dismiss as facile and childish but had never quite managed to.


End file.
